Water Dancer, Water Dragon
by Kaira-chan
Summary: Slight SetoXAnzu. Christmas fic for GryffindorGirley. When Seto is forced to go to the pool with Mokuba, he meets up with Anzu.


Dammit . I wanted this to be a happy fiction -.-; but alas...

But, I hope you enjoy! ^_^

Merry Christmas (pfft) Meg a.k.a Gryffindorgirley. ^_^~~~~~~~~~~

Nii-sama – a form of Big brother. The most respected. The others are Ani (I think?), Nii-chan (more of a...really close way of saying it) and Nii-san (the normal way). Actually, it's the condescend version. All of them (with the exception of Ani,) are Anii-sama or whatever prefix. At least, that's what I've been taught. 

~~~~~~~~~~

  


Seto sighed, watching his younger brother playing carefree in the large pool. 

  


Public pools. They were overrated, and completely not his style, yet... Mokuba wanted to come. How come he couldn't resist his little brother. 

_Please, Nii-sama?_

_ No. _

_ Please?_

_ No._

_ Pretty please with sugar and candy and cherries and chocolate and honey and...._

_ The dreaded Puppy eyes. _

_ Fine!_

  


Now, here he was, with nothing to do. He couldn't work, because his brother had _made _him go swimming, and he didn't want to get his laptop wet. 

"Nii-sama! Look out!" Seto turned to look where his brother had been pointing. 

Face, meet ball. 

Seto cursed, and grabbed his face, muttering profanities under his breath. 

"Nii-sama! Are you al –" Mokuba stopped mid-sentence when the person who had thrown the ball came swimming up to his older brother. 

"I'm sorry! My aim was completely off. I didn't mean to –" She stopped in mid-sentence when Seto pulled his hands away from his face. 

"You should be," he sneered, not even giving her a second glance. 

"Kaiba?!" She exclaimed, then the full of what he said sunk in. "You arrogant bastard! It was an accident! Accident! No wonder you have no friends."

Seto spared her a sideways glance. "Good day to you too, Anzu," he greeted. 

Anzu looked at him. "So why are you here, anyway?" She asked, tilting her head. 

Seto wordlessly gestured to his younger brother, who immediately went back to pretending he was playing in the pool still. 

"He's such a cute kid," Anzu smiled, watching Mokuba. Seto gave her a side-ways, slightly baffled look, then went back to watching Mokuba. 

"I gets it from our mother," Seto smiled softly, as if reminiscing over a long-lost memory of a long forgotten time. 

Anzu looked at him, half tempted to ask what happened to his mother, or what she was like, though she kept her tongue. 

Seto didn't like her enough. He might not be her favorite person on the world, but she did hate it when someone hated her. She knew that he disliked her more than the average person, and most of that was her own fault. She didn't want him to hate her any more. 

Seto tilted his head to the side a little. His eyes widened very slightly, and he grabbed Anzu's wrist, taking a step back and pulling her with him. 

She was so surprised, that she barely saw that ball whiz by where she had just been standing. 

Blue eyes met blue eyes as she looked up at him, and he down at her. 

She blinked, and a slight blush crept across her cheeks when she realized how close they were, and that Seto had yet to let go of her wrist. He was practically holding her hand!

They both pulled away from each other quickly, Anzu blushing slightly, and looking down at her feet through the crystalline water, and Seto looking indifferent, but refusing to look at her. 

"I'm... going to go back to my friends," Anzu said, the blush leaving her face nearly as quickly as it had appeared. She swam back to Yugi, Jonouchi and Honda, who had commenced throwing the ball, and splashing and dunking each other. 

Seto looked at them, ignoring the tugging feeling that he was experiencing, that was telling him to over and have some fun with them. That told him to act his age for once in his life. 

"Fools," he muttered, then went back to watching his brother dunking some kid at the pool. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you liked ^_^ PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
